TMNT: The Big Brawl (Danny Phantom crossover)
by mikaela2015
Summary: (DANNY PHANTOM AND 2003 TMNT) What would happen if instead of meeting Usagi, Leonardo met Danny Phantom at the Battle Nexus Tournament?
1. Meeting Danny Phantom

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I'm giving this a go and hopefully it will turn out okay. This story starts in the episode TMNT: Battle Nexus Part 2 and is set after the Disasteroid incident in Danny Phantom. My story basically is instead of meeting Usagi, Leonardo meets Danny at the arena. I hope you enjoy this.**

Leonardo stood in the pavilion of past champions, paying respect to the statue of Homato Yoshi, unaware that an assassin in black ninja clothing had prepared to fire his crossbow and end his life. Leo eyes then snapped open as he felt the assassin's presence and blocked his incoming arrow and send it hitting the statue instead.

"Sorry Master Yoshi" Leo quickly said.

The assassin came out and fired more arrows at him, Leo leaped into the air and dodged all the arrows, and he then landed and blocked the other arrows coming his way. The assassin jumped up onto the wooden planks of the roof and shot three shuriken at him, Leo quickly leaped out of the way only to suddenly be hit by another assassin behind him and causing him to hit a shelf full of weapons.

Leo stood up and looked around to see that the assassins disappeared, there was nothing but silence which made him feel a bit more uneasy.

"Okay where did everybody go?" Leo asked out loud, he quickly grabbed a naginata **(A bo-staff with a blade)** from the shelf and stood prepared.

Suddenly a whip came out and latched onto his wrist, catching him completely surprised as the two assassins pulled him towards them, but Leo kicked one of them away and attacked the other one with the naginata, the assassin blocked his attack with his sword.

Another assassin came out and sent a shuriken at him, as Leo pushed the assassin he was fighting back, the shuriken broke his weapon in half and he was suddenly kicked, sending him flying into the wall. He fell to the ground on stomach, the assassin then prepared his crossbow and aimed it right at Leo as he weakly tried to stand up.

Just when Leo thought this was the end, an ectoblast knocked the assassin away. Leo looked up to see a fifteen year old boy with snow white hair, glowing green eyes and wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on the front floating above them. It was Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom!

"Get away from him!" Danny demanded as he landed in front of them and threatened them with glowing hands.

The assassins then got scared and ran off, Danny transformed back into his human half and went to help Leo up from the ground.

"You okay man?" Danny asked as Leo got up.

"Thanks for saving my shell" Leo said gratefully.

"Your welcome" Danny said.

"Hey aren't you that ghost kid who saved the world a few months back?" Leo asked amazed.

"Yep that's me. Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom" Danny said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I'm Leonardo and I'm in your debt. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here and don't you find my appearance just a bit strange?" Leo asked curiously.

"Not at all. I'm here as a competitor in the tournament, my mentor's Clockwork and Frostbite told me about this tournament and encouraged me to give it a try. To answer your second question, I've seen so many strange things fighting ghosts that I'm used to seeing the weird and unexpected. I was heading to the arena, when I saw you getting attacked by those assassins" Danny answered.

"Lucky for me" Leo said.

Danny then glared and exclaimed, "LEO DUCK!"

Leo ducked as a shuriken came flying and Danny quickly transformed and put a shield around the two of them. Two of the assassins jumped down to attack Danny and the third one sent more shuriken at Leo, who grabbed a shield and blocked the tiny blades, he then threw the shield and knocked the assassin off the pillar.

"Who are these guys?" Leo asked aloud.

Danny dodged the assassin's swords and quickly made a sword of his own with his ice powers, knocking their weapons out of their hands and blasting them away with ectoblasts. Leo grabbed a couple of wooden weapons and attacked fought the assassin in front of him, Danny flew inside the assassin he was fighting and overshadowed him, he then forced the assassin to drop the sword and hit himself against the wall. Danny then came out of the wounded assassin, only to turn around to see Leo about to be stabbed by his opponent's sword. He was about to go help him, when Leo grabbed the helmet behind him and blocked the blade, he then kicked the assassin and punched him with the helmet.

Danny stood in front of the fallen assassins preparing to fire more ectoblasts at them, but they instantly became scared and fled the scene. Danny then transformed back into his human half as they watched them flee.

"They are gone for now" Danny said.

"Again thank you for your help Danny" Leo said.

"No problem. I wouldn't thank me yet though, we may end up fighting against each other in the tournament" Danny said.

"I have to say though, the way you fight I'd rather not go up against you if I can help it" Leo said amazed by the way Danny fights.

Danny chuckled at that and said, "I feel the same way Leo. You got some pretty cool skills yourself"

Suddenly the Daimyo's assistant appeared holding Leo's now repaired swords in his hands. He handed them to him while saying, "Master Leonardo, your swords have been repaired. I trust you will find them worthy"

Leo smiled as he held up his weapons and sheathed them. He bowed and said, "Thank you"

"You two must hurry, the next stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin" He said as he disappeared out of site.

The two then walked out into the arena. Danny shook Leo's hand and said, "Good luck Leo"

"And to you Danny" Leo returned the gesture.

The two then departed ways, as Danny walked into the group of warriors he stopped as he suddenly noticed Skulker standing there and gasped as he asked, "Skulker! What are you doing here?"

"Well whelp my girlfriend says not only am I a lousy hunter, but I'm a lousy fighter as well. So when I heard you were entering the Battle Nexus Tournament, I figured that beating you will change her mind" Skulker answered smiling a wicked grin at him.

"So you're not here to hunt me?" Danny asked.

Skulker frowned at that and answered, "Unfortunately no. The rules state I'm not allowed to hunt the competitors, but don't think I've given up on you. When this is over, I'm going after your pelt! But on the plus side, I might be winning a lot of money from this tournament. I placed a huge wager on myself"

"Then all I can say is good luck to you Skulker" Danny said as he walke away.


	2. Round One

Leo walked up to his brothers and sensei, who were standing with the Ultimate Ninja. His brothers smiled as they noticed Leo coming up to them.

"Yo Leo! I thought you weren't gonna show" Raph said.

"What took you bro?" Donnie asked.

"I ran into trouble in the Pavilion of Past Champions, I got attacked" Leo answered.

"Attacked? Are you alright?" The Ultimate Ninja asked in shock and concern.

"I'll survive" Leo answered.

"This is terrible! I will look into the matter at once" The Ultimate Ninja said, he then bowed to Master Splinter and walked out of the arena.

A gong went off and the crowd began to roar in excitement, the tournament was about to begin.

"The time has come. Be brave my sons and most importantly be careful" Splinter advised them.

The Daimyo then banged on a gong and announced, "Let the contest begin!"

He then flashed his magical war staff and sent a beam of blue energy down to the arena ground, the ground suddenly shrunk a few feet and then walls separated all 34 competitors into pairs of two, indicating who they would be fighting in the first round. As soon as the walls were complete, Mikey turned to face his opponent a creature named Tjaluk who had a sword in his hand and one half of his body was covered in purple hair.

Mikey chuckled nervously and said, "Looks like it's just you and me"

He then turned his head and heard the Daimyo announce, "Warriors! First round, begin!"

The crowd roared in excitement and when Mikey turned back around, Tjaluk charged right at him. Mikey screamed in fright and then jumped out of the way as he swung his sword at him, he then pulled out his nun chucks and the two began to walk in a circle. Master Splinter's opponent was a creature named Wolf whose weapon was a spiked club, Wolf charged at Splinter and aimed his club right at him, Splinter however moved out of the way very quickly, ducked when he swung the club at him and then dodged another attack from above again.

Raph's opponent was some sort of short yellow skinned creature by the name of Fiyero, his weapon was two pairs of sharp circular blades. Raph blocked his strikes with his sies and then went for an attack, but Fiyero dodged out of the way and the revealed his other two blades in his hands. Danny transformed into his ghost half and faced his opponent, some kind of huge four legged creature with one eye named Spike whose weapon was a double bladed sicklesword, Danny then formed his own sword with ectoplasmic energy and a small shield in his other hand. Spike then tried to strike him with his weapon, but Danny blocked it with his sword and struggle a bit to keep the blade off him.

Skulker activated his glowing green blade and fought head on with his opponent Triad, both blades striking each other. Donnie faced off his opponent whose name was Sakora, his weapon was some sort of large nun chuck and so far Donnie was losing against him but he wasn't going to stop trying. Ten minutes later, the first opponent was eliminated from the competition as was faded to the medical bay, the crowd roared in excitement as more opponents won against their battles.

Leo faced his opponent Shintaro whose hands were made of blades, he blocked each of his attacks and then leapt over him, and Leo then delivered a flying kick and sent him straight the ground defeating him, in a flash of light Shintaro was gone. The crowd roared as another opponent was defeated. Splinter kicked the club out of Wolf's hand and then flipped towards him, giving him fast kicks to the chest and sending straight to the ground. In a flash of light Wolf was gone, Splinter had won this fight.

Traximus who was a Triceraton the turtles met when they were prisoners in space, blocked his opponent's weapon with his axe and then he knocked him back with his tail, sending him hard into the wall. Traximus then charged right at him with his hammer and just as he was about to strike, his opponent disappeared in a flash of light and Traximus then roared in victory.

Skulker and his opponent charged at each other head on again and when they finished his opponent fell to the ground defeated, Skulker raised his arm in the air victorious for his win. Raph continued to block the attacks coming from Fiyero who then jumped back and threw two of his blades straight at him, Raph blocked one of them with his sie and then moved out of the way of the second one, he then dodged out of Fiyero's next attack and kicked him right in the chest.

"Say goodnight freak boy" Raph said as he prepared his finishing blow, as soon as he struck Fiyero disappeared in a flash of light.

Danny blocked Spike's weapon as he struck again, he then flew up in the air and fired an ecto blast straight to his back, Danny then delivered his final blow and then Spike disappeared as he struck. The crowd continued to roar in excitement as more opponents were defeated.

"Hey fuzzy, what's say we call this a draw and I'll spring for the other half of that haircut" Mikey teased as faced off against Tjaluk.

Tjaluk growled in anger and then tried striking him with his sword, but Mikey dodged out of the way. Mikey then asked, "Where's your sense of humour?"

He was suddenly kicked back by Tjaluk, Mikey then jumped dodging Tjaluk's attack and then hit him with both his nun chucks, which sent him crashing to the ground. Tjaluk then disappeared in a flash of light, Mikey smiled at his victory and then blew air kisses to the roaring crowd. Donnie was still blocking Triad's strikes, he then swung his Bo staff right at him but missed when Triad ducked out of the way. Triad then kicked Donnie in the stomach and wacked him down to the ground with his weapon.

Donnie looked back up as Triad was about to deliver his finishing blow and said, "Oh shell" and then he disappeared in a flash of light.

Donnie then found himself with other defeated opponents and asked as he looked around, "What happened?"

"You have been defeated in the tournament" A medical staff answered as he checked Donnie for injuries.

"I don't believe it, I'm the first turtle to be eliminated? The guys will never let me live this down" Donnie said and then heard the horn blow and looked out from the balcony to see the remaining 16 opponents as the walls disappeared.

The Daimyo then announced, "Warriors, I commend you on your victories thus far and now prepare yourselves! The next round!"

Some sort of magical bubble then surrounded them and made them disappear for a few moments. Meanwhile the Ultimate Ninja watched the tournament from his lair, the assassins that attacked Leo in the Pavilion of Past Champions appeared and bowed before him.

"You have failed me, Leonardo still lives" The Ultimate Ninja said angrily.

"Forgive us young lord, we will not fail you again" One of the assassins said.

The Ultimate Ninja then turned around and said, "Good because the next time the price of failure will be your lives. The task ahead is very grave, I can afford no further blunders. Prepare yourselves and your brothers. Now be gone!"

The assassins then disappeared into the shadows. A large figure in a cloak and hood then came up and suggested, "Perhaps the destruction of Leonardo is premature my lord. Should you not first secure the throne?"

"You dare question me?! Do not forget your place councillor!" The Ultimate Ninja snapped back.

The hooded figure then bowed and said, "Yes my lord. You know I only try to serve you and as your councillor I must advise patience"

"More patience? I have suffered enough in the name of patience! I have bowed before the, I have begged their forgiveness as my father wished. But now my time has come, I will take the throne from my father and I will become the supreme Daimyo of the Battle Nexus and then I will make the turtles and their rat master pay for their insolence with their lives" The Ultimate Ninja said with anger and determination.


	3. Round Two

Back in the arena, a light shone all around the battle grounds and suddenly the walls reappeared, but this time there were eight spaces in the hexagon shape, Leo appeared with Danny in one, Mikey appeared with Splinter in another, Raphael appeared with Traximus in another one and Skulker found himself with another warrior in his one. Other warriors and their opponents appeared in the other four spaces and the crowd cheered as round two was about to begin.

The Daimyo then banged his staff on the gong and the round began. In one of the spaces, the warrior Sakora who defeated Donnie in the first round was quickly defeated by a beetle like monster, Mikey turned around to face Splinter unsure of what to do.

"Um Master Splinter, are you gonna kick my shell now?" Mikey asked rubbing his neck.

Master Splinter looked around and asked, "Do you hear the crowd my son?"

"Do I? It's been pretty cool fighting like this, out in the open and having everybody love us for it" Mikey answered with a smile.

"Yes this year it is your competition, not mine" Splinter said and then he sat down on his knees and closed his eyes as he said, "When my sons fight with honour, they honour their master"

Mikey's smile dropped as he realised what Splinter was doing, he was forfeiting the match to him so he may continue in the competition! The gioji then appeared in the space and said to Mikey, "You must deliver a finishing blow to end the match"

Mikey then pulled out one of his nunchaku and walked over to Splinter.

"Master Splinter I…I…" Mikey stuttered lost for words, he then looked at his nunchaku and then gently tapped his shoulder with it.

"Thanks sensei" Mikey finished and as the gioji made Splinter disappear, Mikey bowed to him in respect.

Although it could not be seen under his mask, the Daimyo smiled when Splinter reappeared sitting beside him. The Daimyo and Splinter have been friends for a very long time.

"Ah Splinter-san, I see that the master of ninjustu lost to the father in you" The Daimyo said.

Splinter smiled at his friend and then said, "Yes I suppose so. It's just that if my sons can win, I do not wish to stand in their way"

Back on the battle grounds, Raph twirled his sais in his hands and then stood ready to face Traximus, whom he knew from when they were in space on the Triceraton gladiator arena. Traximus held his axe in anticipation and grinned at Raphael.

"I'm kind of sad to be the one to knock you out of the tournament Traximus" Raph said.

Traximus retorted back as he walked up to him, "I think perhaps your mistaken Raphael. I feel sorry to be then one to knock you out of the tournament!"

He then swung his axe down, Raph dodged down and attempted to kick him but missed and then Traximus knocked him back with the stick end of his staff, sending him to the ground.

"Stay down little one or you may get hurt" Traximus warned.

Raph then jumped back up and shouted, "Thanks for the advice Trax! But you better take it yourself!"

Raph then charged with a battle cry, the crowd roared as another opponent was defeated in another one of the spaces. Leo and Danny then began to circle each other as they got ready to fight.

"It's just like you said Danny, we have to fight each other" Leo said.

"Clockwork once said to me that fate oftern has a wry sense of humour" Danny said with amusement, he then created a sword out of ectoplasmic energy, stood ready and said, "As your friend I say good luck and may the best guy win"

Leo then pulled out his own two swords and stood ready, the two gave each other serious looks and then ran towards each other, they both jumped and the crowd roared when they heard their swords clash against each other as they landed. They both then charged and blocked each other's blades as they fought. The Daimyo smiled at Splinter's sons as they fought their opponents.

"You should be proud to have raised such fine warriors and sons" The Daimyo said.

"Yes I am proud, though they can be a little too willfull at times" Splinter said.

The Daimyo sighed in frustration thinking of his own son and said, "If only fathers could make their sons understand, we are only trying to protect them from their own inexperience"

Splinter then sighed and said, "I know exactly what you mean old friend" He then looked down at Leo and asked, "But tell me, do you know who is that young boy my son Leonardo faces? He looks familiar to me from the news back at home"

"Indeed he should. That is Daniel Fenton also known as Danny Phantom when he is in his ghost half, he is the boy that saved your world from the asteroid that almost destroyed it months ago. I know his mentor Clockwork and he has told me about the young hero, it's hard to imagine how at such a tender age he has become a hero in your world, but his skills with his powers and what he has used them for really impresses me" The Daimyo answered.

A guard then came and handed the Daimyo a note, he looked at the note and read that his son wanted to see him. He stood up and asked, "Excuse me there is a small matter I must attend to, will join me later when this bout is over?"

Splinter stood up and bowed as he answered, "It will be my honour Daimyo"

More opponents were defeated, even Skulker won against his opponent and now only Raphael, Traximus, Leonardo and Danny were remaining. Traximus ran up again and swung his axe, but Raph jumped back and dodged the attack.

"Your gonna have to do be quicker than that, Dino-boy!" Raph exclaimed.

Traximus then managed to hit him in the chest with the stick end of his axe and knock him over to the wall, Raph growled in anger and jumped back up, he charged at him and ducked underneath as he swung his axe again, Traximus then wacked him with his tail as he stood up behind him, Raph then threw his sais at him, but he blocked it with his shoulder armour.

Raph landed on his feet and then charged again, Traximus grabbed his arms and flipped him over his shoulder, Raph groaned in pain as he landed on his back and before he could get back up, Traximus grabbed him and held him in a head lock, with only one of his arms free from his grip.

"You have been a worthy opponent Raphael. This is a battle I won't soon forget" Traximus said to the struggling turtle.

"Yeah I guarantee you won't!" Raph retorted back, he then grabbed him by his shoulder and flipped him over, slamming him to the ground.

Traximus landed on his back, as Raphael leaped to deliver his final blow Traximus disappeared with a scream, Raph's punch then hit the ground where Traximus once was and the crowd roared in excitement as another match was won, Raph stood up and smiled at his victory.

In the final space, Danny and Leo were still fighting. Leo tried to do a leg sweep, but Danny jumped up and dodged the kick and their swords continued clashing, they were both unaware that at the top of the palace the Ultimate Ninja was watching them and he was about to do something very evil.

"My lord I strongly advise against this rash course of action" His councillor said as he came up to him.

"Your council has been heard and overruled. Now keep silent! I command it!" The Ultimate Ninja demanded.

"Yes my Daimyo" The councillor replied.

The Ultimate Ninja had in his hand a blowgun, he then removed his mask as he said, "And so it is time for Leonardo to suffer for his past effrontery"

He loaded the poisoned dart into the gun and then aimed at Leo, he waited for a second and then fired with a sickening grin. Leo suddenly felt something hit his neck, Danny stopped when he noticed Leo suddenly staggering around, he then became worried when Leo dropped his sword and groaned him pain.

"Danny I….I…." Leo began to say in a weak voice and then suddenly he dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Leonardo! No!" Splinter yelled out as he watched the scene.

Danny gasped in shock and so did the crowd at what happened, something is definitely not right!


	4. Attack on the Daimyo

"Leo are you okay?" Danny tried asking as he transformed back into his human half.

"Leo!" Donnie shouted as he saw what happened.

The crowd fell silent for the fallen warrior, Danny bent down and looked over Leo and then suddenly the gioji appeared and asked, "Warrior what has happened here?"

"I don't know, he just collapsed all of a sudden during our battle" Danny answered, he then flipped Leo on his backside and checked his breathing and then said, "He's breathing is very shallow"

"This warrior will require a healer at once. The match will be nullified, pending a further investigation of this incident" The gioji explained.

Danny then picked Leo up and held him as he said, "Okay but let me come with him to wherever this healer is"

Donnie then jumped in with his weapon ready and demanded, "Get your hands off my brother!"

"Woah! Calm down dude! I'm only trying to help Leo" Danny explained in an effort to calm him down.

"Don…it's…alright" Leo said with short breaths as he tried to stand on his own, but was about to fall over when Danny and Donnie grabbed him and held him up.

"Come the healer awaits" The gioji said and then transported them with his magic.

Up above the building, the Ultimate Ninja smiled proudly at his achievement and said as he left, "They will be an example. All shall fear me as Master of the Multiverse"

The councillor looked back down on the arena and growled as his eyes flashed an ominous green. Danny, Leo, Donnie and the gioji found themselves in some sort of medical bay, standing in front of them was a man with long hair and beard, wearing white face paint and some sort of Japanese clothing.

"Wise and beloved master healer, an honoured warrior has need of your gifts" The gioji explained as he gestured at Leo.

The healer bowed and said, "Bring him to me quickly"

Danny allowed Donnie to grab him and lay him down gently on one of the sleeping mats, Leo winced in pain and then the healer kneeled beside him, he placed his hands on Leo's head and began chanting some sort of language, his body began to glow as he continued chanting.

"What's with the Vulcan mind meld?" Donnie asked Danny.

"I'm not sure, hey Mr Gioji what is the healer doing?" Danny then asked the gioji.

"He is merging with Leonardo's spirit in order to determine what has happened to him" The gioji answered.

Splinter then arrived in the room and asked, "My son! What has happened here?"

The healer was suddenly knocked back from Leo, Splinter and Donnie walked over and helped the healer stand up as he answered, "He has been poisoned, but the source of the toxin eludes me"

"Leonardo poisoned?" The Ultimate Ninja asked as he walked in and pretended to be shocked, he then continued, "What fiend would do such a thing? Rest assured Splinter sensei, I will personally get to the bottom of this atrocity"

"Stay with your brother Donatello, I will return shortly. I must speak with the Daimyo" Splinter said and then left the room, unaware that the Ultimate Ninja gave him a sickening grin.

Within the royal palace, the Daimyo sat waiting in the throne room for his son but he was starting to get impatient from waiting.

"Where is my son? His message said that this was an urgent matter" The Daimyo said.

Suddenly a black mist appeared in the room, the Daimyo stood up and reached to grab his War Staff but suddenly a chain grabbed it and pulled it away from him. He suddenly found himself surrounded by ninja assassins.

"GUARDS!" The Daimyo shouted.

The ninja's then began their assault on the Daimyo. Meanwhile back outside in the arena, the gioji continued on with the tournament and announced, "The following warriors will advanced to the final rounds of the competition Ila of Dimension Gribliex, Zac of Dimension Senik Unu, Raphael of Dimension Third Earth, Skulker of Dimension Ghost Zone, Kluh of Dimension Levrah, Michelangelo of Dimension Third Earth and Dicegrad of Dimension Ebrig. The final seven are to meet at the base of the pyramid arena in exactly one megaquagon"

The gioji disappeared and the crowd cheered for the final seven who have made it this far.

"How long is a megaquagon?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Long enough to see me dominate the finals bro. High three!" Mikey exclaimed and Raph gave him the high three.

"Leo and Donnie must be kicking themselves for not making the cut" Raph said. Mikey then laughed and said sarcastically, "Of course I would never be un-sportsman like as to rub it in their faces"

"I would" Raph said with a grin.

"Me too. Let's go find them" Mikey said and then they left to go find the others, unaware of what was going on.

Master Splinter arrived at the entrance of the throne room and found the unconscious guards at the door.

"Daimyo!" Splinter shouted and then burst through the doors to find the Daimyo on the ground unconscious and surrounded by the ninja assassins.

One of the assassins then threw a knife at Splinter, who managed to block it with his walking stick and then charged at the ninja's but the ninja's escaped through the windows before he could even attack them.

"Splinter…" The Daimyo said weakly and tried to sit up.

"Do not try to speak old friend, I will seek help" Splinter said as the Daimyo laid back down.

"Step away from the Daimyo now!" A guard demanded as he and another guard pointed their swords at Splinter, Splinter stepped back and then two more guards held Splinter by his shoulders.

"We have the intruder my lord" The guard said to the Ultimate Ninja as he came in.

"Wait! You misunderstand!" Splinter exclaimed.

"Father! No!" The Ultimate Ninja exclaimed in despair and fell to his knees covering his face, he then saw his father reaching out his hand to Splinter, the Ultimate Ninja then stood up and ordered the guards, "Take him to the healer's pavilion at once!"

"My father trusted you vermin, he called you friend and you betray him thus!" The Ultimate Ninja growled.

"Splinter…" The Daimyo said weakly as he reached out his hand as he was carried by the guard out of the room.

"See how he points to the assassin? Throw this rat into the dungeon!" The Ultimate Ninja ordered the guards and then they began escorting Splinter to the dungeon.

The Ultimate Ninja then put his mask back on and though it could not be seen, he gave a wide sickening evil smile towards Splinter.


	5. Healing Leo

Danny, Leo and Donnie sat by Leonardo waiting for the healer to try and come up with an antidote for the poison, Donnie continued to wipe Leo's forehead with a cold cloth as he remained unconscious.

"Master Healer! You're needed at once! The Daimyo has been attacked!" One of the guards said as he and the rest of the guards brought the Daimyo into the pavilion.

The healer then got up and went with them inside a private room at the back, Donnie then asked, "Wait! What about Leo?"

But the healer ignored him and closed the doors, leaving Donnie to tend to poor Leonardo. Donnie sighed and continued rubbing Leo's head with the cloth as he said, "What can I do? I'm an engineer not a doctor"

Danny reached his hand out, but he was stopped by Donnie who grabbed it roughly and demanded, "Don't even think about touching him! You may be the world's hero, but I have trust issues when it comes to my brothers"

"Look man I'm only trying to help him! I'm not going to hurt him, I think I might know something that can help fight this poison. Look I understand how you feel about your brother, I have an older sister myself. Just please give me a chance to try" Danny pleaded

Donnie's face softened and he then let go of his hand as he said, "Go ahead but I'll be watching"

Danny then reached over and grabbed a lit up lantern that was in the room and knelt beside Leo. He then passed it to Donnie and said, "Hold this above his head"

Donnie did what he was asked, Danny then rolled Leo on his side and then transformed into his ghost form. He then formed a shard like crystal in his hand using his ice powers and then said, "Observe"

He placed the shard in front of the light and they watched as a reflection of a rainbow came and then showed a mark on the back of Leo's neck.

"I had a feeling it was that" Danny said as he nodded in confirmation.

"What is that?" Donnie asked as he put the lantern down.

"It is the entry point of a dissolving poison dart. This type of dart dissolves into acid after hitting its victim, making it impossible to detect the source of poison even by a trained healer. My mentor Frostbite in the Ghost Zone taught me about these weapons and told me how to detect and handle them. Now that we've located the source of the toxin, I can help heal him with my ice powers and ecto energy and I also have some medicine from the Far Frozen that will help as well, with your permission" Danny answered as he pulled out a vile that had a blue substance in it.

Donnie nodded and then Danny put Leo back on his back and poured the medicine into Leo's mouth, he then lit one hand with his ice energy and the other one with ecto-energy, he then placed his hands on Leo and Donnie became amazed as Leo began to glow a white aura. Danny left his hands there for five minutes and then took them off, he transformed back into his human half.

"All we can do now is wait and allow the medicine plus my energy do its work" Danny said.

Meanwhile Mikey and Raph were still walking around the town looking for the others, Mikey was still gloating about how he made it to the finals.

"Make way! Battle Nexus finalists coming through! That's right feast your eyes on Mikey the magnificent, defeater of some of the greatest warriors of all creation!" Mikey exclaimed, Raph then got really annoyed and slapped him on the head.

"Will you give it a rest already?" Raph said with annoyance and frustration.

They then stopped when they heard a laughter. Skulker then came out of the shadows and said, "You two think you can win this thing? Hate to say it but with the way bets are going, the odds on me are favoured three to one. I am after all I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter"

"Whatever flame head!" Raph retorted back and then began to leave, until Mikey stopped and asked, "What are the odds on me?"

"The long shot? Two hundred to one" Skulker said with a smirk.

"WOAH! I gotta get in on that action" Mikey said and then caught up with Raph and asked, "Hey Raph! Lend me some bank"

"Forget it bro!" Raph said and then pulled Mikey along.

"Hey what we're you thinking! Two hundred to one! We could clean up!" Mikey protested, but Raph wasn't going to give in.

"Lose your shell more likely" Raph retorted back.

Mikey then groaned and asked, "What? You don't think I'm a contender? You think I'm a bum, a lightweight, a cream puff, a loser?"

Raph waited for him to continue and then Mikey said, "You know you can stop me at any time"

"I will when I disagree with ya. Now let's go find Leo, Don and Splinter" Raph said and then continued walking.

Mikey ran in front of him and began walking backwards exclaiming, "Right! We wouldn't want them to miss my incredible Battle Nexus triumph!"

Unfortunately because he wasn't looking where he was going, he knocked over a cart full of food and caused it to fall all over a smaller version of Kluh. Kluh wiped the food off him and then began shouting at Mikey in his native language.

"Sounds like the universal language of I'm gonna kick your butt to me" Raph said.

Mikey then poked Kluh in the chest while saying, "Yeah? Well if you weren't such a puny little shrimp, I'd show you how a real Battle Nexus champion fights"

Suddenly transformed back into his regular large muscular size and roared in anger, Mikey then became scared and shouted, "EEEP!"


	6. The Final Stage Begins

In the palace dungeons, Splinter sat down on the floor remaining calm. He then heard footsteps coming towards him, the footsteps stopped in front of the cell. It was The Ultimate Ninja.

"How can one remain calm in the face of such serious charges?" He asked.

"I could never bring harm to the Daimyo as you should know" Splinter said.

Although you couldn't see under his mask, the Ultimate Ninja grinned and admitted, "All too well. For it is I who ordered the attack on my father"

Splinter gasped and opened his eyes, he looked at the young man with anger and shock as he continued, "Oh yes. Even as we speak, your friend the Daimyo lies in the Healer's Pavilion not long for this world and your son Leonardo lies there as well, poisoned by my hand"

He then pulled out the War Staff as his councillor entered and stood behind him. He then said, "My father forced me to bow before you and your sons, now you will bow before me for I am the Daimyo now"

Splinter stood up and said defiantly, "You will never earn that title! You know nothing of honour!"

"Honour?" The councillor scoffed. Splinter gasped at the recognition of his voice. "This has nothing to do with honour little rattling!"

The figure ripped off his cloak to reveal a large red dragon. Splinter gasped at the sight of him, it was Draco! The one who he faced in the Battle Nexus three years ago and the one who ambushed him after he had won.

"This has to do with power! Power and vengeance!" Draco yelled.

"Draco!" Splinter exclaimed in shock.

"Yes. I'm please you remember me" Draco said. He then smirked as he asked sarcastically, "How's the leg?"

Splinter growled at him in anger, remembering in the past how he broke his leg when he won the Battle Nexus Championship three years ago and then ambushed him after the event. Meanwhile back at the marketplace, Kluh roared in anger at what Mikey called him and then picked him up by his belt while Mikey continued to smile at him weakly.

He chuckled nervously and said, "Did you know where I come from, puny little shrimp is actually a term of endearment? My brothers call me that all the time"

"Isn't that right Raph you puny little shrimp?" Mikey asked his brother trying to get help.

Raph smirked and said, "If you're looking for help from me, you're looking at the wrong place Mikey"

Kluh held him up higher and was close to clobbering Mikey when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Gioji appeared and Kluh put him down.

"Attend! Attend! The final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament is about to begin" Gioji announced and then waved his instrument and then suddenly Raph, Mikey and Kluh found themselves along with the other four remaining champions back at the arena.

"Welcome noble warriors to the final stage of the Battle Nexus Tournament" Gioji announced and then in the middle of the arena, a giant platform that looked like a pentagon appeared in the arena. At the top of it were four battle grounds separated by walls just like the other rounds.

"Before we begin, all match-ups will be determined by random lottery" Gioji explained as he made a floating bubble of water appear. "However due to a disqualification, we are left with an uneven number of competitors. Therefore the odd warrior will automatically advance to the next level"

"You're in luck Mikey. The warriors don't get any odder than you" Raph joked.

All of them placed their hands inside the bubble, Iya pulled out a purple ribbon and was matched up with one of the other warriors. They both bowed in respect to each other and then were teleported to their battle grounds. Mikey pulled out his one and saw it was yellow, he then turned to see so was Kluh's and he was officially scared to fight him, but Kluh was eager to fight Mikey for a little payback.

Mikey backed away nervously and then accidently bumped into one of the other warriors so with quick thinking, he shook his hand and quickly swapped the ribbon leaving that guy to fight Kluh. They both were teleported to their battle grounds and Mikey smiled in victory.

His smile then dropped when he saw that Raph had the same green ribbon which meant he was paired up with him. Raph smiled evilly at him and said, "I am so gonna enjoy this. We're talking a lifetime's worth of get backs here"

Skulker pulled out his ribbon and grinned that he was the odd warrior out and he cheered, "Yes! I advance to the semi-finals. Now we'll see who's a lousy hunter Ember"

He then smirked at Raph and Mikey as he said, "You should have bet on me when you had the chance whelps"

"Wait! I change my mind. I think I want to fight the purple guy" Mikey pleaded to Gioji but it was too late.

Gioji then teleported Raph and Mikey to their battle grounds. Mikey backed up a little and asked hopefully, "You wouldn't consider forfeiting like Master Splinter would ya?"

Raph pulled out his Sais and leapt up and tried to attack, but Mikey flipped and dodged. He then said as he landed on the ground, "I'll take that as a no!"

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Assassins Attack

The tournament continued. Iya and Kluh won against their opponents leaving Raph and Mikey the only competitors left. They both circled around each other and then Raph charged at him, but Mikey jumped right over him and delivered a slap to his shell and then kicked him in the back. Raph growled in annoyance and frustration while the audience cheered for Mikey.

Mikey smiled smugly and said, "Hear that crowd bro? That's me they're cheering for!"

Raph growled and started running at him. Mikey continued to smile smugly and said, "That's right. Me. Not you but me"

Raph jumped and yelled as he tried to deliver a kick at him, but Mikey ducked and Raph fell to the ground on his stomach. The crowd cheered again and Mikey said, "Okay now you're just getting sloppy"

Raph growled and got back up. He then screamed as she swiped his Sais at him but he kept dodging them, "WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP?!"

"Why? Does my talking bother you?" Mikey asked as he continued to dodge his attacks. "Am I distracting you somehow? Making you lose focus? Messing up your concentration? Finally getting on your nerves perhaps?"

Raph started to get tired and fell to his knees in exhaustion. Mikey then bent over and said the words he didn't want to hear in his ear, "Or maybe you're just a tinsy bit worried that I might actually beat you?"

As soon as he heard Mikey say that, he growled and got really angry. He yelled a battle cry and charged straight at him, but Mikey simply moved out of the way and Raph ended up crashing into the wall and hurting his head. Raph then disappeared and ended up in the medical bay where all the other defeated warriors were.

"I don't believe it! Mikey beat me!" Raph exclaimed. "He's in the final four and I'm out!"

He then began to panic as she shouted while holding his head, "What if…what if…what if Mikey actually wins?! What if he becomes the Battle Nexus Champion?!"

He then grabbed one of the warriors by his shoulders and stared shaking him as he panic grew worse, "He'll never let me live it down and I'll never be able to live with myself!"

Traximus then came up and placed his hand on Raph's shoulder and calmed him down as he said, "Defeat is a harsh mistress my friend"

Raph let go of the warrior he was shaking and then Traximus offered him, "Care to drown your sorrows in a Surosion Liquid Protein Supplement?"

Raph accepted his offer and they went to the tavern and ordered their drinks of Surosion Liquid Protein Supplement. The waiter came back and placed their drinks on the table, Traximus then said as he paid the man, "This one's on me Raphael"

The waiter nodded and walked away. Traximus then said after taking a sip of his drink, "I never got the chance to properly thank you and your brothers"

"For what?" Raph asked. Traximus then answered, "My freedom. Back in the arena on the Triceraton Home World, the mayhem you and your brothers caused when you kidnapped the Prime Leader allowed my compatriots and I to escape"

"That Triceraton gladiator world was a messed up place huh?" Raph asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm afraid things have grown far worse" Traximus said with a sorrow look. "The Federation and the Triceraton Republic have escalated their senseless war to insane proportions"

Traximus then slammed his hand down on the table as he finished, "Many have perished in this insane conflict. I have come here mainly hoping to find recruits to help me overthrow the Triceraton Republic and the Prime Leader's corrupt reign"

Traximus sighed and then took a sip of his drink. Raph then started taking a sip from his drink as he then said, "Although it seems not even the Battle Nexus is immune to corruption. I heard there was an attempt on the Daimyo's life by some cowardly assassin rat"

Raph spat his drink in shock and then asked, "Did you say rat?!"

"Goes by the name of Shard or Slither" Traximus then answered. Raph shook his head and stood up completely shocked as he said, "Or Splinter? That's my sensei and he's definitely no assassin! What else have you heard?"

"Only that he was caught in the act and imprisoned in the palace dungeon" Traximus answered.

"No way! It's gotta be a set-up! I'm gonna bust him out right now!" Raph said and was about to leave but Traximus grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Raphael! That is a rash, foolhardy and extremely dangerous act"

He then smiled and said with a wink, "Count me in"

Meanwhile at the Healer's Pavilion, The Master Healer was busy healing the Daimyo in the private medical room. He kept chanting healing enchantments repeatedly, outside the door two guards stood watch as Leonardo still lay asleep on the sleeping mat. Suddenly three balls were thrown at the guards feet and then they exploded and released smoke, the guards coughed and then fell unconscious, the smoke then crept through the bottom of the door and filled the room, the healer then coughed as he breathed in the smoke and then he too fell unconscious.

Two of the assassins that worked for the Ultimate Ninja then came into the pavilion, they were there under the orders of the Ultimate Ninja to end his father's life. As they both headed to the room, one of them stopped and saw Leonardo sleeping there, he then saw Leo's swords and picked them up.

"What are you doing?" The first assassin asked. "Our orders were to end the Daimyo's life"

"And so we shall but we will make it look as if the turtle creature finished the work his master started" The second assassin answered and then tossed one of Leo's swords to the first one.

They both opened the door and entered the room and walked over to the sleeping body of the Daimyo. They both then raised the swords, but just when they brought them down to kill him, a green shield covered him and stopped the blows from touching him. The assassins then had no time to react when a Bo staff knocked them off their feet.

They both sat up and saw it was Danny in his ghost form and Donatello defending the Daimyo. Danny then said as he stood in a fighting stance, "Be careful Donnie. I fought these guys before and although they're good, they also dangerous"

The assassins stood up and then one of them pulled out a chain weapon and threw the end at Donnie, he ducked and rolled out of the way and then wacked the assassin back with his Bo staff.

"You can say that again!" Donnie exclaimed.

Danny blocked a blow from the second assassin's sword with shield and then made a sword out of his ice powers and began fighting him. They both exchanged blows and then the assassin jumped for an aerial assault attack, but Danny quickly froze the ground beneath him causing him to slip as he landed and slide right out of the room.

Donnie came running out of the room, but then his Bo staff was snatched out of his hand by the first assassin with his chain weapon. He then looked above and saw the assassin about to attack him from above, he leapt out of the way and then the assassin threw his weapon at him again as he landed on the ground. Donnie yelped as he dodged it again, but then he grabbed a jar from the shelf and threw its contents at the shelf, causing him to be blind sighted a second and accidently wrap his weapon around himself. Donnie then kicked him out of the way which knocked him unconscious.

The assassin came back into the room and was about to attack the Daimyo again, when Danny blasted him back to the wall with an ecto blast and then froze him to it by his waist and then arms. Donnie then came back into the room, Danny picked up Donnie's Bo staff and handed it back to him.

"Thanks Danny. You know you're not that bad" Donnie said.

"Thanks man" Danny said.

They both walked over to the assassin that was frozen to the wall and then Danny demanded, "Who do you work for? Who sent you to kill the Daimyo?"

The assassin said nothing but then his eyes narrowed behind them. Donnie then asked nervously, "Danny do you get the feeling he knows something we don't?"

Danny then heard more noises from behind them. They both turned to see more assassins in the other room jumping down to the floor and advancing up to them.

"Donnie I have the feeling we're in the fight for our lives" Danny said grimly.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. The Finals PART 1

"We have to protect the Daimyo no matter what" Danny said as he formed a sword out of ice and a shield out of his ectoplasmic energy

The assassins then leapt and charged at them, they both blocked their blades. Danny stopped a blade from hitting him with his sword and just before one of them could attack him from behind, he blocked it with his shield and pushed them both back.

Donnie continued to dodge their attacks and then managed to knock one of them back with his Bo staff. Donnie turned and gasped at the sight of Danny being overpowered by them attacking him all at once, he then saw one of the sleeping mats and got an idea.

"Danny think fast!" Donnie called out as he used his staff to throw the sleeping mats at them.

Danny moved out of the way as the sleeping mat knocked two of the assassins down and then Donnie threw another one and knocked another one down. Donnie was about to go and help when he heard Leo groaning and then turned to see him move for a second before going back to sleep.

One of the assassins saw he was distracted and kicked him the back, Donnie groaned in pain as he was knocked to the ground. Danny blasted the other two assassins with an ecto blast and then froze them to the floor by their feet. He turned and gasped at the sight of four assassins going into the medical room where the Daimyo was.

Meanwhile back at the arena, the Ultimate Ninja stood beside Gioji while Mikey and the other three final contestants stood in line down below.

"Friends, warriors and noble creatures" The Ultimate Ninja started pretending to look mournful. "It is a sad office that I must inform you all, the healer say my father our revered Daimyo will not live"

The crowd gasped in shock and then remained silent as he continued, "But we must continue the Battle Nexus Tournament. It is what my father would have wanted. It is with a heavy heart that I assume his place and his duties. We have our final four competitors, hoping to compete to become the Battle Nexus Champion and so I say in honour of my father, let the Battle Nexus Tournament proceed"

The crowd roared and cheered. The Ultimate Ninja then ordered Gioji, "Gioji, I must attend to affairs of state. Continue the contest"

"Yes young master" Gioji said with a bow and then disappeared and reappeared in front of the contestants.

He summoned a portal and then said, "Step through the portal. Fate will pair you randomly, fight well and with honour"

All of them stepped through the portal, Skulker was facing Kluh and Mikey was facing against Ia. Mikey pulled out his nun chucks and the two warriors charged and started dodging and blocking each other's attacks, Skulker blocked against Kluh's attacks with his blade, showing determination to win.

Meanwhile inside the palace, The Ultimate Ninja was walking through the hallways and then Draco walked up in front of him and said, "My lord a moment, all is going according to plan. I think now would be the appropriate time for you to fulfil your promise and give me your father's Warstaff"

"Patience Draco. Patience" The Ultimate Ninja pressed. "The staff is in a safe place and I will give it to you only when all is done and I am officially declared Daimyo"

He then walked away. Draco growled in anger and then muttered bitterly, "My patience young lord is at an end"

In the marketplace, Raph was twirling his sai in his finger as Traximus held a servant from the palace in the air by his throat in an alley way. They grabbed him for information to find Master Splinter.

"So what's it gonna be?" Raph asked.

"I already told you. I don't know where this Master Splinter is" The servant said in fear.

Raph simply smirked and said, "Then I guess there's no reason to keep my hungry friend from eating ya. Go ahead Traxi and dig in"

Traximus smirked and licked his lips in hunger, going along with Raph's plan. The servant gulped in fear and then said in fear, "No wait! Don't eat me! Your Master Splinter is being held in the palace dungeon"

Back at the Healer's Pavilion, one of the assassins were about to kill the Daimyo but then were interrupted by Danny who shouted behind them, "Oh no you don't!"

Danny then teleported right in front of the one who was about to deliver the final blow and blasted him away with an ecto blast. He duplicated three times just as the assassins charged at him and the duplicates, kicked, punched and blasted them away with ecto blasts or used their ice powers to freeze some of them together.

Donatello was busy taking care of the assassins in the other room, he leaned down for once second after taking out another one and checked on Leo. He suddenly heard Danny struggling in the other room and ran over to the other room to help him out.

Danny's duplicates had vanished since Danny needed to conserve energy for other attacks and was holding them off using an ecto-sword he created. Donatello tapped the shoulder of one of them and then punched him right in the face and knocked him out.

"Way to go Donnie" Danny said with a smile as he kicked away an assassin. Donnie smiled back and continued to fight the other assassins.

Suddenly while Danny was distracted, one of the assassins threw a glowing green chain at Danny and hit him dead on and sent him into one of the pillars. Before Danny could do anything else, the assassin wrapped the glowing green chain around him and pinned him to the pillar.

Danny struggled and tried to get out of it intangibly but for some reason he couldn't. The assassin holding the chain laughed and said, "Don't waste your time ghost boy. There is a strong magic in this dimension that can even affect your powers"

Another assassin grabbed a spear and said as he aimed it at Danny, "Time to send you to the afterlife"

As the assassin raised the spear, Donnie shouted in fear, "DANNY NO!"

But before the spear could even strike Danny, it was blocked by a pair of swords and then the assassin was kicked away into the other assassin and knocked them both down. Danny sighed in relief and then smiled as he saw his rescuer was Leo alive and well.

"Thanks man and I'm glad to see you're feeling better" Danny said.

"Maybe not better but at least I'm breathing" Leo said with a smile as he turned and cut the chains, releasing Danny from his bonds.

"Cool. Now let's finish kicking these guys butt" Danny said as he went straight back to fighting the assassins.

"Donnie incoming!" Leo called out as he threw Donnie his staff back to him.

Donnie caught his staff after punching two assassins and then knocked another two with his weapon, Danny continued to fend off the assassins with his sword the same as Leo and then Donnie kicked away the assassins after Leo knocked their weapons out his their hands.

All three of them stood in front of the Daimyo in defence, the assassins stood back up and then fled the pavilion in fear and defeat.

 _To be continued…._

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
